Tell Me Why
by Disneypeppermintkidd
Summary: When Elsa was born she had the most beautiful brown hair and dark brown eyes. But, on her 3rd birthday as they were celebrating, danger was abroad and ice suddenly started shooting everywhere and that's when the process started. So her Uncle Frost was called to take care of her until she was 18 years of age {King and Queen do not die in this story} First story please read.
1. Born of love

**_Hola this story is obviously about Frozen and ROTG so if you read the summary you know exactly what's happening_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not whatsoever own Frozen or ROTG {Rise of the Guardians} or any of it's characters_**

 ** _Now without further ado ENJOY!_**

 _Part 1: Elsa's arrival_

 _It was a proud day, a glorious one in fact. A princess has arrived in Arendelle, she was absolutely exquisite, with her warm brown eyes, her soft, thick, brown hair and her divine smile. The King and Queen were ecstatic. They have been waiting for this day for a long time and couldn't be happier._

 _"Oh Agdar, isn't she just gorgeous" said Queen Iduna as she looked at her child affectionately._

 _"She is most precious, just like you dear" said King Agdar to his wife As he kissed her cheek. The baby girl giggled as her parents tickled and kissed her. "Oh our little Elsa, our beloved Elsa" said the King and Queen. "It's getting late, we should all get to bed" said the King._

 _"Alright, you can head off to bed, I'll be there with you in a minute" said the Queen. "Okay, good night Elsa, beloved dreams, I'll see you in the morning" said the King as he kissed Elsa good night._

 _When the King left, the Queen laid Elsa down in her willow cradle with fresh white lacquer and hand carvings of snowflakes. Then, Queen Iduna sung her a lullaby._

 _{in the tune of Forest Elves - Lullaby From a Distant Land}_

 _Young child of mine_

 _Your born of love and caring hope_

 _You are loved so deeply_

 _Face as bright as the sun_

 _Love connects us as one_

 _Skin as clear as the sky_

 _You're here now don't you cry_

 _You will never be forgotten_

 _As long as you're here_

 _Now good night my love_

 _I shan't disappear_

 _With the last word of the lullaby said she kiss her child goodnight and walked out the room._

 ** _Thanks for reading I will be updating every week or 2 so please review. I would really appreciate it. Feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews on what I can do to make the story better for your entertainment_**


	2. Elsa's Ice Party

**So here is the second chapter of Tell me why. I'm going to time travel to 2 days before Elsa's 3rd birthday for even measures. A little short disclaimer and we will be on our way!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or ROTG {Rise of the Guardians}**

"Oh the day is almost here, you're going to be 3 years of age Elsa!", said the Queen.

Yes it was true, Elsa grew quickly as time began to fall, her hair grew about 5 inches longer than when she was a newborn and she was crawling all over the place.

The King walked in and looked at a Elsa saying " Hello my precious".

Elsa gurgled at his message and grabbed his ears.

"Well, aren't we excited for you birthday" said the King joyfully.

"Mommy and I have a surprise for you, do you want to see it" said the King as he hoisted Elsa in the air.

As soon as Elsa nodded her little, soft head, The King strolled down many passageways until he found a very secure vault filled with gold, silver, and jewels.

He turned to Elsa and said "Pick any jewel you desire my love" .

He was shocked to see that Elsa chose a small, icy blue, almond shaped diamond and tried to place it in her pocket, but failed to do so.

"Very well, I see you admire this diamond of your chose, you have grand taste, like your grandfather" the King said smiling widely.

"My my, look at the time, it's almost time for your birthday party, let's get you dressed, Hmm" said the King.

(10 minutes later)

The ballroom was absolutely stunning. The curtains were shown to be lavender with white swirls all over and a huge Sparkling Amber chandelier that lights up the room.

Elsa changed into a long-sleeved silk dress that cuts up to her knees with dark purple glitter on the end of her dress and the neckline of her dress.

As the people of Arendelle came in the lavish castle for the party, the trumpets blew suddenly.

"Welcome people of Arendelle, to the Princess of Arendelle's third birthday" announced Kai, a servant that is truly loyal to the King and Queen of Arendelle.

"And now, The King and Queen of Arendelle presenting Princess Elsa!" Kai excitedly shouted.

The King and Queen walked down the aisle, Elsa in the Queen's hand. The on-lookers cooed and smiled at Elsa as the queen carried her down the aisle until they stopped at their throne.

"Hello people of our beloved country!", announced the King.

"We are so pleased that you are here with us to celebrate Elsa's third birthday. So please, enjoy yourselves, our staff is always alert and will be happy to assist you.", said the Queen.

{20 minutes later at the party}

The trumpets blew loudly once again.

"May I please have your attention" spoke the King.

Full eyes were on him, awaiting his speech.

"We will now begin to cut the birthday cake specially made from our most wonderful chefs", the King said happily.

The crowd applauded for the king and his servants.

Kai and Gerda, the King and Queen's most trusted and loyal servants brought out the cake for Elsa.

The chocolate cake was 10 feet tall, with lavender icing and amber colored swirls with 3 sapphire candles and "Happy Birthday Princess Elsa!" written on top of the cake.

"We will now sing to the princess, to wish her best of luck!" announced Gerda.

The whole village sung happy birthday to Elsa. Along with some shouts and woohoos from some other villagers.

But there was a problem.

Everyone screamed too loud and sang too high pitched. All of this commotion scared little Elsa and for some strange reason ice came from her location and impaled the walls. The villagers screamed in terror as they couldn't believe what happened. Some villagers ran out the castle to theirs homes, hoping they would be safe from the unknown ice.

As for the Queen and King, they were shocked out of their minds. They worried that their child was sick with a ghastly disease from an unknown source. They didn't know what to do. They were terrified for their little miracle.

 **Cliffhanger time! It was coming at some point. So I hope you liked it. There is no excuse big enough for me not to update in such a long time so I apologize for that. Hopefully you guys will still read my fanfics. So I'll see you later with the next update.**


End file.
